pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Walrein
Vs. Walrein is the eighth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/1/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan arrive back in Rustboro City, the group heading straight to the Trainer School. Ian leads the way to Roxanne’s classroom. Max: I’m so excited to see Ms. Roxanne again! Brendan: Yeah. And I’m sure Tommy, the boy that kicked your butt last time, will be happy to see you too! Max shoves at Brendan, him laughing. Ian enters Roxanne’s classroom, where Glacia is in the room as well, the children gathered around her. Roxanne: Well, Ian! This is a surprise. Ian: Sorry for the intrusion. Glacia: As you should be! (Glacia stands up.) Insolent kid! Who do you think you are? Ian: Ian. Who are you? Max: Ian, you don’t know who that is?! That’s Glacia, of the Hoenn Elite Four! Ian: Hoenn has an Elite Four as well? Misty: Each of the regions, besides Johto, which shares its Elite Four with Kanto, has its own Elite Four. Roxanne: Madam Glacia has been talking about her experiences as a trainer and as an Elite Four trainer. Since I have her as a guest speaker, I’m afraid that I can’t have our battle today. It’ll have to wait till tomorrow. Ian: Don’t worry. I was no longer interested in battling you. Glacia: Such a rude boy. Children, let this be a lesson to you! Never be rude to your elders like this one! Ian: Glacia, I challenge you to a battle. Glacia: And you think I will accept this challenge? What credentials do you have that might encourage me to battle you? Ian: I made the top 8 in the Johto League’s Silver Conference. And in the past, I had a battle with another Elite Four member, Lorelei. This peaks Glacia’s interest, as she inspects Ian with high expectations. Glacia: You battled Lorelei?! She was one of my best students! Brendan: Who’s Lorelei? Misty: One of the Kanto Elite Four. One of the best trainers of Kanto. Glacia: Lorelei had told me about an impatient trainer that had no care for reparations of his actions in challenging in public places. And that despite his impressive abilities, he lost without landing a single blow. Ian: That battle was a long time ago. I’d like to see how I stack up with the passing of time. Glacia: Hm. Well, I did come to show these kids the abilities of the Elite Four. Children, how would you like to watch an exhibition match? The children cheer, Roxanne sighing. Roxanne: Well, I guess there’s nothing else to be done. Glacia: Roxanne, would it be possible to use your gym for the field? The practice field here would be too, inadequate for this battle. Roxanne: Of course. I’ll arrange it. The battle will be after school, if that’s alright with you. Ian: I’ll be waiting. End Scene After school, everyone is sitting in the bleachers of the gym, eager to watch Glacia’s battle. The field is a rock field, with rugged terrain and several boulders sticking out of the ground. Ian is at one end, while Glacia is at the other end. Roxanne is in the referee box. Misty: This is crazy. There’s so many people! Max: It’s pretty rare to see an Elite Four member battling outside specialized events. This will actually be pretty good. Brendan: This lady’s got nothing on Ian. Let’s go! Roxanne: This exhibition match will now begin! Each trainer will use one Pokémon, and the battle will end when one side is unable to continue! Glacia: Walrein! Glacia throws a Pokéball, choosing Walrein. Walrein: Walrein! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Walrein, the Ice Break Pokémon. Walrein's two massively developed tusks can totally shatter blocks of ice weighing ten tons with one blow. This Pokémon's thick coat of blubber insulates it from subzero temperatures. Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, landing on a rock. Glacia: Really? That’s your Pokémon choice? Ian: Wingull is one of the most versatile Pokémon I have with me. If anyone of them stands a chance, it’s this one. Glacia: Your defeat, then. Walrein, Blizzard! Walrein breathes a Blizzard attack, Wingull getting caught head on in it. Wingull corrects itself, riding the Blizzard and flying out, its eye twinkling. Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull forms a sphere of water, and fires it. Walrein forms a Surf wave, as the Water Pulse is sucked into it. Glacia: Nice try. Walrein, crush it! Walrein comes crashing down onto Wingull, it using Quick Attack to flee the wave. It comes crashing down, as Walrein is launched into the air. Walrein uses Blizzard, freezing the wet battlefield, transforming it from a rock field to an ice field. Max: Incredible! Brendan: What an amazing combo! Misty: She probably planned that the whole time. It’ll give Walrein more maneuverability. Glacia: Crunch! Walrein slides along the ice, going to Crunch into Wingull. Wingull goes for Wing Attack, though it is Crunched. Ian: Water Pulse! Wingull releases Water Pulse, which surrounds Walrein. The water ripples with shockwaves, forcing it to release Wingull. Glacia: Not bad. You landed a move this time. Surf! The Water Pulse swirls and releases Walrein, becoming the start of its Surf attack, going straight towards Wingull. Ian: (Smirks) Blizzard. Wingull opens its bill, releasing a Blizzard attack. It freezes the Surf, as Walrein still retains its momentum, flying into the sky. Wingull flies past, striking it with Wing Attack, as it falls towards the ground. Glacia: Blizzard! Walrein fires Blizzard, the winds slowing and controlling its descent. Wingull fires another Blizzard, which intertwines with Walrein’s Blizzard, expanding and increasing its power. Brendan: When did Wingull learn to use Blizzard? Misty: Probably just now. Its Copy Keen Eye allows it to copy and master any move it sees. Glacia: Does it now? What a funny little pair. Ian: (Excited) Awesome job, Wingull! Wingull: Wing! Roxanne: Is he getting more excited? Misty: He gets pumped up when facing tough trainers. Glacia: So I’m giving him a thrill, huh? Time to end it, then. Don’t want him too excited. Walrein, use Sheer Cold. Walrein glows light blue, as it releases a wave of light blue energy. It freezes everything it touches, building the ice on the ground, as well as causing ice particles to form in the air. Wingull tries to fly and avoid the attack, firing its own Blizzard, but Sheer Cold breaks through, freezing Wingull. Wingull drops, defeated. Roxanne: And, that’s that. Wingull is unable to battle! The winner is Walrein, and the victor is Glacia! The crowd cheers for Glacia, her taking it in. Ian runs onto the field, slipping and sliding over to Wingull. He cradles it in his arms. Ian: There, there. You did excellent. Wingull: (Weakly) Wingull. Glacia: Not bad. If you had actually done those kinds of combos with a higher level Pokémon, I might’ve had something to worry about. But, at the level your Wingull is at, it is an inconceivable dream to defeat me. Ian: In that case, we’ll keep training till we make that dream a reality. Glacia: Good. (She turns to the crowd.) This man is the type of trainer you should strive to be! One that pushes himself by taking on challenges beyond his skill, in order to grow and rise to meet it! One who can calmly go into any situation, and accepts any result that occurs, even, and especially, defeat. Ian: Thank you, Glacia, for a good battle. I’ll beat you next time. Glacia: Yeah. Sure you will. Ian walks off the field, passing Roxanne. Ian: I’m looking forward to our gym battle tomorrow. Roxanne: (Smiling) After that performance, I think I am as well. Main Events * Ian's Wingull learns Blizzard. * Ian battles Glacia of the Elite Four, though still loses. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Glacia * Roxanne * Tommy * Students Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Walrein (Glacia's) Trivia * This marks Ian's second battle with an Elite Four Member. ** Like before, it was against an Ice type master. ** Like before, Ian lost easily. * Ian landing several combos on Walrein is a sign of Ian's growth since his previous Elite Four Battle. * Glacia hints that Ian might've won if he had a higher level Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan